Storm
by Louguia
Summary: Et si Alice venait dire au revoir à Bella lors du départ précipité d'Edward? A situer pendant Tentation
1. Chapter 1

POV Bella

Incapable de rester en compagnie de Charlie et ses regards inquiets plus longtemps, je décidai d'aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. Dehors l'air était lourd, nul doute qu'un orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. J'entrai dans la pièce et allai me jeter directement sur mon lit, en travers, le visage enfoui dans mon couvre-lit. J'aurais voulu crier ma peine, mais ma voix semblait se coincer dans ma gorge. J'aurais voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais ce dernier semblait complètement sec.

Edward m'avait quittée, emmenant sa famille, ma deuxième famille, loin de moi. Tous allaient me manquer… Emmett est ses airs d'ours mal léché, Esmée et ses instincts maternels… Et Alice. Alice que je considérais comme… une sœur, ma confidente, ma meilleure amie. Elle était une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour moi et je n'avais pas pu lui dire au revoir. Ou adieu, puisqu'elle était sortie de ma vie lorsqu'Edward avait prit la décision de m'abandonner.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Je détestais Edward pour ce qu'il m'avait fait perdre. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le comprendre. Un être aussi parfait que lui ne pouvait décemment pas tomber amoureux d'une simple humaine comme moi.

A l'extérieur la pluie martelait ma fenêtre d'une manière impressionnante, comme si on lançait des cailloux contre cette dernière. Je roulais sur le côté, en position fœtale pour mieux observer la pluie et son battement irrégulier. On frappa à ma porte et Charlie entra. Je crus comprendre qu'il m'annonçait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui au poste et il me demanda s'il pouvait me laisser seul. Le pauvre, je ne lui facilitais vraiment pas la tâche, lui qui se reprochait déjà d'être un père nul… Je me mordis la lèvre

**- Tu peux y aller Papa. Je vais me débrouiller**

Je pouvais le deviner en train de m'observer, se demandant s'il était vraiment intelligent de me laisser seul. Puis il marmonna un « D'accord » et referma doucement la porte de ma chambre. Je ne bougeai toujours pas et entendit à peine la voiture démarrer sur le vacarme que produisait la tempête à l'extérieur.

J'ignore depuis combien de temps j'étais prostrée dans cette position quand un grand coup de vent ouvrit brusquement ma fenêtre, me faisant sursauter. Je me relevai lentement et allai la refermer, puis retournai sur mon lit. Je m'assis, passant mes bras autour de mes jambes de manière à les coller contre ma poitrine. Soudainement les lumières s'éteignirent. Une coupure de courant venait de s'abattre sur Forks. Je soupirai, légèrement agacée mais ne m'inquiétai pas autrement. J'avais entendu la clé de Charlie tourner dans la serrure lorsqu'il était parti. De toute manière, qu'avais-je encore à perdre maintenant ? Ma vie ? La belle affaire. C'était déjà fait. Je voulais juste ne plus être capable de penser et de me souvenir. La mort était une solution facile, et je lui avais fait une promesse. Rien de stupide ou de téméraire. Je n'avais qu'une seule parole et comptais bien la tenir.

Je me laissai glisser le long de ma tête de lit et me retrouvai à nouveau allongée. Je fermai les yeux et sombrai enfin dans un sommeil lourd, proche du coma. Des ombres allaient et venaient dans mes rêves, sans pour que cela se tienne dans une histoire ou un cauchemard, contrairement à mes précédentes nuits. Ou alors je n'avais pas eu le temps de sombrer complètement.

Une soudaine caresse froide sur ma joue me tira de mon sommeil. J'aurais pû reconnaitre cette fraicheur entre mille, mais pourtant la main semblait bien trop petite pour appartenir à mon amour perdu. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai autant rapidement. Lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait j'ouvris des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Je la fixai en béguaillant

- **Alice? Mais que... Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que...**

- **Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller ni te faire peur**, me dit-elle en faisant une petite moue. **Mais je voulais te voir une dernière fois avant de partir complètement. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça.**

Je ne la quittai pas des yeux, observant son doux visage de lutin. J'étais soulagée à vrai dire. Je comptais donc un peu pour un membre Cullen et j'étais heureux que cela soit Alice qui soit venue. Je lâchai un soupir et fermai brièvement les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, je vis qu'elle n'avait pas bougée. C'était donc pas une hallucination, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Je n'étais donc pas devenue folle.

- **Merci d'être venue Alice. J'avais besoin de te dire au revoir, moi aussi. Je suis contente que tu sois là.**

Elle me fit un grand sourire satisfait. Je l'interrogeai du regard, et elle comprit imméditamment la question que je me posai. Alice me connaissait très bien, elle aussi. Edward n'avait pas le monopole de ce côté là.

- **J'avais peur que cela complique les choses si je revenais. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas passé par la porte d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas tellement sûre de la manière dont m'aurait accueillie Charlie. Ces choses là ne sont pas prévisibles malheureusement**.

- **Et par où es-tu passée?**

- **Par la fenêtre**, répondit-elle joyeusement comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. **Le courant d'air, c'était moi**.

- **Je vois. Et la panne de courant c'est toi aussi?**

-** Ah ça non par contre. Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de mécontenter toute une ville**.

Un moment de silence gêné s'installa. Le courant fut restauré et ma lampe de chevet s'alluma en grésillant. Je me tournait vers Alice. Elle était venue me dire au revoir, donc je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester encore très longtemps. Sans compter que Jasper devait l'attendre quelque part. A moins qu'il ne soit pas au courant, mais je doutais de cela. J'avais peur de la réponse, mais j'avais besoin de le savoir. Je lui demandai donc doucement, d'une voix légèrement tremblante

**- Alice? Quand comptes-tu partir?**

- Je ne suis pas pressée. Et il faut que je prenne un peu soin de toi Bella, excuse-moi mais tu as une tête à faire peur à un vampire. Si tu allais prendre une bonne douche pendant que je te prépare quelque chose à manger?

J'allais protester mais elle s'était déjà relevée de mon lit, me lançant un "A toute à l'heure". Je gromelai, mais à vrai dire c'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Alice était revenue. Je me sentais soudainement très légère. Je passai devant le miroir de la salle de bain et vis que j'étais entrain de sourire. Cela me surpris énormément. Ca n'était pas Edward qui était revenu, mais Alice. Et pourtant je semblais être plus heureuse que si cela avait été le contraire. Ca n'était pas normal, si? J'étais certes très proche d'elle, mais elle n'était qu'une amie n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'étais entrain d'essayer de me convaincre moi-même?

J'entrai dans la douche, espérant que cela me remettrait les idées en place. L'eau n'eut pas l'effet escompté et mes doutes semblaient ne pas vouloir me quitter. C'était ridicule, je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse d'Alice Cullen. Non. Non? Non... Je m'appuyai contre le mur et me laissai glisser sur le sol, en proie à de véritables doutes à présent. Alice toqua légèrement à la porte et entra, me faisant sursauter.

**- Bella tout va bien? Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas entrain de te noyer?**

**- Non, non, tout va bien. J'arrive, répondis-je en me relevant et en coupant l'eau.**

Alice hésita quelques instants avant de resortir. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de sortir de la douche et de me sécher. Je n'avais pas pris de vêtement de rechange pour après la douche. Je posai les anciens dans le panier à linge et rejoignis ma chambre, m'enroulant dans une serviette. En sortant sur le palier, je croisai Alice qui s'était appuyée contre la rampe d'escalier, m'attendant. J'entrai vite fait dans ma chambre et fermai ma porte. J'essayai de retrouver mes esprits mais cela semblait mal parti. Savoir qu'Alice se tenait de l'autre côté de cette porte alors que je me trouvai enveloppée dans une simple serviette me perturbait au plus haut point. Je pris mon bas de jogging et mon large T-shirt avec lesquels je dormais habituellement. Je sortis ensuite de la pièce et retrouvai Alice qui m'attendait toujours. Elle me souria et je lui fit un petit sourire en détournant rapidement le regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice m'entraina jusque dans la cuisine et je découvris une assiette d'œufs brouillés accompagnés de toasts grillés. Je m'installai et lançai à Alice, tandis qu'elle était entrain de s'installer en face de moi

**- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.**

**- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui tu ignores sur moi, Bella.**

Cette remarque, accompagnée de son rire cristallin me désarçonna quelques instants. J'interrompis ma mastication et l'observai quelques secondes. Elle me fit un sourire auquel je répondis avant de replonger dans mon assiette. Etais-je folle d'entendre un sous-entendu avec cette phrase ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice. Son visage était lisse et calme mais non moins magnifique. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La soudaine sonnerie du téléphone me dit sursauter, ce qui fit à nouveau rigoler Alice. Incapable de résister à cette musique, je souriais en décrochant

**- Allô ?**

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui Papa. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Je suis bloqué au poste. Impossible de sortir avec une tempête pareille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer. Je suis désolé de te laisser seule chérie. Tu devrais appeler Jessica pour te tenir compagnie ?**

**- C'est inutile Papa. Alice est là, à la maison.**

**- Alice ? Alice Cullen ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Oh… Et… Heu… Elle est…**

**- Seule, oui. Elle est revenue seule.**

**- Très bien. A tout à l'heure alors.**

**- A tout à l'heure. Bisous.**

Lorsque je raccrochai, je vis qu'Alice était appuyée contre le cadre de la porte. Elle m'observait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle me fit un nouveau sourire et me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas, trop éblouie par son sourire. Je saurais pas dire pourquoi je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point son visage était stupéfiant. Son sourire creusait des fossettes à croquer dans ses joues. Ses yeux s'éclairaient et brillaient.

**- Allô Bella ? Ici la terre ?**

**- Heu quoi ?**

**- Je t'ai fais ta vaisselle pendant ton téléphone, répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée. Je suis désolée de t'abandonner à mon tour, mais il faut que j'aille chasser**.

J'observai ses yeux noirs comme du charbon. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait besoin de chasser dès son arrivée, mais ce détail avait fini par me sortir de la tête, trop occupée par mes états d'esprit.

**- Oh… Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu reviens après ?** demandai-je en m'approchant de quelques pas.

**- Bien sûr que oui. J'en ai pour 45 minutes, je pense. Je me dépêche.**

Elle s'approcha de moi, vive comme l'éclair et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, puis fila par la porte de derrière. Je ne bougeai pas tout d'abord pas, puis touchai d'une main tremblante l'endroit où ses lèvres avaient frôlé ma peau.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes à avoir. Moi, Isabella Swan était tombée amoureuse d'Alice Cullen.


End file.
